I love her
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Leslie x Jesse. their possible life together.
1. Chapter 1: his choice

I love her

Chapter 1: his choice

"Do it!" was all Jesse was thinking when a faerie had offered him a chance, a chance to save Leslie. This was the day after she died and he was really torn up about it. So he replied "Save her, Wakati. I will do all I can."

"All you have to do, my king is catch her when she materializes." Replied Wakati, a gold and red faerie. Suddenly she started saying something that went like

_The queen in few years_

_Was one who never shed tears_

_Now to continue all she's given_

_Bring her back to the living_

_For all the friendships she's gained_

_Many mates she's obtained_

_With no tears, with no pain_

_Bring her back to life again_

Suddenly, something in the world rippled, TIME rippled and a girl appeared. Without a moments waste, Jesse put his hands out and caught her. Suddenly, the girl's eyes fluttered open and said "Jesse?"

"Hello Leslie." Replied Jesse


	2. Chapter 2: Home sweet home

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

A/N: first of all thanks to Fyrephoenix16 for his review and PM. Secondly, I am using a NEW laptop with Windows 2010 so formatting will be different. Thirdly, as I forgot-Disclaimer: I do not own Bridge to Terabithia. It is the property of Katherine Paterson, her publishers and the company that made it a movie. Fourthly, sorry for the delay and finally, Enjoy!

All Jesse could do was smile. Leslie Burke, his best friend, was alive. They were running back to Jesse's house. When they got back to his house however, there was an empty felling. Then Jesse saw the note and the bag. _Dear Jesse, _the note read, _we are not in because May-Belle has fallen seriously ill. Therefore you will be staying at the Burke's new home. The address is 93 Clement Avenue. The bag contains all you will need for tonight and tomorrow until lunch.  
>Love Mom &amp; Dad<em>

Jesse couldn't believe his eyes.

May-Belle sick? She was fine this morning

All his family had gone ( even PT)

The Burkes lived nearby

He could spend tonight and tomorrow morning with Leslie

Grabbing the bag he started to run "Come on Les" he shouted back towards the house  
>"Jesse," Leslie shouted back "1 please call me Leslie and 2 Clement Avenue is the other way<p>

With that Jesse turned around and ran with Leslie all the way to the Burke's house and Jesse knocked on the door it creaked open " Ah Jesse," said the opener  
>"Hi Bill," replied Jesse " Is Judy around?"<br>"I'm here. Why?" asked Judy from behind Bill  
>Jesse stepped to the side and both of the adults gasped<br>"Les?" they said in unison

A while later Jesse and Leslie were in the lounge alone with each other in the lounge and Jesse finally explained "Leslie, the reason I asked Wakati to save you was I-I-I love you."  
>"You know what," replied Leslie "I love you too"<p>

When Bill and Judy came in later the found both children sleeping on the sofa looking peaceful and that was how it stayed until _**that**_ day, the day that changed Jesse's life and Terabithia forever.

A/N: Dun-Dun-Dun! Cliff hanger. What do you think happens?

Chapter 3: Coping with you coming soon


	3. Authors Note

Dear Readers

Due to the obvious LACK of reviews, I am going to decide to stop I love her, but If I get at least 12 indivivual reviews before Sunday 27th I will continue, so PLEASE REVIEW!

-ToAC 


	4. Authors Note II

Dear readers I AM going to continue the stoy due to pleading from fangirlforeverything and Fyrephoenix16 so Next chapter may be up soon!

-ToAC

P.S: I might put it up for adoption but tell the adopter the plot it needs to have. OK? If you want to adopt this story, send me a PM stating why you should get it. 


	5. C3:Grief in the kingdom of imagination

**Chapter 3: Grief in the kingdom of imagination**

**A/N: Hello! It's been ages since I posted an actual story chapter. Anyways, Thanks to everyone that has subscribed or reviewed. And a very special thanks to Fyre (fyrephoenix16) for reading this constantly, she is the greatest reader anyone could have. Anyways, on with Chapter 3 of I love her. Italics are Flashback. Read on. I had a tear in my eye writing this. Disclaimer- I do not own BTT**

Jesse was in Terabithia, crying his eyes out, earlier that morning his parents had returned from staying at Virginia hospital and when they got him from the Burkes the first thing he noticed was his father had been crying. After a conversation with the Burkes about Lesley's return and a private word about what happened with them, they headed home. He remembered the conversation they had vividly.

"_Now Jesse, as you know your sister, May-Belle was in hospital for something we didn't know." His usually hard-as-steel dad said with grief in his voice. They had sat him down at their kitchen table when they got home. "Turns out she had liver disease. They couldn't get a donor in time" his dad continued. Realization flooded over Jesse "You mean she-she-she's dead!?" He sobbed. "Yes, I'm sorry for "He didn't get to finish the last sentence as Jesse stormed out the door at that moment and ran to Terabithia._

He couldn't believe it. Beautiful, kind and brilliant May-Belle was dead. She was the one who helped Jesse and Leslie bond.

"Jesse?" asked a voice. He looked up to see the Bright eyed, dirty blonde, face of Leslie Burke, the girl whom through imagination and love was brought back to life. Something Jesse realised was that she had been crying too. She continued "My parents told me what happened to May-Belle and I'm sorry. I talked to the faerie council and they said that as she died for natural reasons they can't bring her back."  
>"Don't worry, its fine, Leslie." Jesse said<br>"Its obviously not, you barely ever cry." She replied  
>Jesse looked away, slightly embarrassed.<br>"Jesse, look at me" said Leslie with annoyance obvious in her voice  
>Jesse turned his head round and looked at her.<br>"I don't want to see you like this, Jesse, I love you and no one would want to someone they love like this" whispered Leslie  
>"OK, I'll try to cope, I'll need help but I'll be able to do it." Answered Jesse after a long thought.<br>"Thank you." Gasped Leslie, not realising she was holding her breath.  
>And the 2 played the evening away, even though dark clouds still hung in Jesse's mind<p>

**A/N: TA-DAAAH! Chapter 3 of I love her done, make sure to check out my other stories as well. Be aware the next chapter jumps forwards a few years. Read on, fan fictionists, read on!**

**-ToAC**


	6. Important Notice!

Hey Readers,  
>Sorry this is another authors note but it's just to explain why May-belle died in the story. not actually, but for the storyline, make sense? OK, well theres a chapter later where there is something to do with May-Belle but it requires her to be gone for it to actually work. In other news, I am currently nowhere close to finishing chapter 3, once again sorry but I've been busy with the Olympics and Paralympics (Yes, I'm from England) and haven't really thought about this and I have other stories which reminds me, If you are a TimeRiders or His Dark Materials fan check them out, both of them are slightly AU but who cares?<br>Happy reading,  
>-ToaC <div> 


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Dear Loyal and new readers I am deciding to split I love her into a trilogy. The next story chapter shall be in story 2: Love always, which shall be up by April time.  
>Keep on Reading!<br>-ToAC 


End file.
